


Peachy

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc is sick and Betty is (slightly) concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this. Don't judge me. More sick!Marc may come. Enjoy!

With one calming sigh, Betty pushed open the door to the restroom. She was greeted by the sound of gagging.

"Marc, are you okay?"

"Peachy." echoed a voice from the end stall.

"Really? Because you're in the women's bathroom."

Silence, and then gagging again, closely followed by the sound of liquid hitting liquid.

She leaned against the door of the stall her office buddie was knelt in. "Can I get you anything?" He was completely silent. She wasn’t sure if he was purposefully ignoring her or if he just didn’t feel like speaking.

Exactly a week before, a model arrived to a shoot and ended up puking her guts out. After that, most everyone at Mode had come down with the nasty bug. Marc seemed so sure that he was immune, but apparently not. Not too long after he came to work, he was dashing for the bathroom with a hand clasped over his mouth.

He whimpered and Betty's heart broke. Marc must've been miserable if he had allowed himself to show that kind of vulnerability. If Betty wasn't a good person she would have tried to capture the moment for future use, but she didn’t consider it. Nope. Definitely not.

"Marc," she said with sympathy, "Can't I do someth-" a click, and the stall door was unlocked. She pushed it open and found her coworker now sitting on the floor, his knees pulled to his chin. A thin sheet of sweat covered his body and the sweater he wore into Mode had long since been discarded.

"Not a word." he muttered.

"I'm just wondering why you came into work."

His head fell back against the stall wall, eyes still closed. "You know what's coming out of your mouth right now? Words. Make them st-" he lunged for the toilet again and remaining stomach contents rushed out of him. Betty looked away until he was finished.

Marc returned to his previous sitting position, but this time with an arm wrapped around his abdomen. He swallowed hard before replying, "Amanda's been sick all weekend, and I was dying to get out of there. But-"

"But?"

"Then she came into work today."

She tried not to laugh.

"I can hear you smiling. Stop it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
